Goddamn Lust Demons
by MihoSayuri
Summary: while fighting a demon, Angel & Faith get jolted with a burst of electricity. only this time, the electricity gives them more than just rattled bones. one-shot smut. warning: not long. if you read my other fics, you should know I don't write long ones. hope it's still likable.


Ducking the punch, I crouched low and delivered a hard sweep with my right leg. The demon barely wobbled, and he picked me up by the throat, choking me until I was seeing stars.

I saw Angel out of the corner of my eye, fighting his own demon. He was doing worse than I was; not considering that I might die soon and he's at least still on his feet.

Scratch that.

And then I see Sebina run up behind the demon Angel is fighting and with one swing, she decapitates the huge creature with her battle axe that reminded me of the 'sacred' Scythe.

Sebina is then knocked to the ground by a vamp, and I am about to pass out. My eyes flutter closed.

Then the hand squeezing the life out of me disappears and I fall to the ground, choking while I try to cough and catch my breath. I see Angel fighting the demon; looks like he's stepped up the game, because he's barely letting the fucker get in a hit.

I must have spoke (figuratively; duh) too soon because right after I think Angel has the upper hand, he's smacked to the ground next to me. The demon lowers his hands on the top of both me and Angel's heads, and it delivers a jolt to my body; pretty sure Angel too, because he jerks the same way that I did.

And suddenly, though I'm still choking and wheezing, I feel my panties get _very _damp, and my center throbs hard.

What the fuck did that Sasquatch do to us?

I missed Angel slice the demon in half starting from its' upper arm to its' wrist. I am too confused as to why I'm suddenly about to hump whatever object closest, even the demon arm that just fell next to me.

Angel drops to his knees next to me. "Faith, are you alright?"

He touches my neck where I know there're already deep, purple bruises forming- and another jolt of lust crawls through me. I gasp, and so does he, pulling back his hand.

I look away from him before I end up fucking him right then and there, in front of the four other Slayers fighting a vampire and two more demons not 20 feet away.

"Yeah," I rasp so quietly that if Angel wasn't a vamp, he would not have heard me. "I'll.." I cough and wheeze to catch my breath and speak. "I'll be.. fine..."

Angel nods. I can see him looking at me the same way that I would be had I been able to look at him- as if he'd take me right here and now, too.

Fucking demons with superpowers. Better not make us do anything stupid, or grow extra limbs or some shit.

Nodding, Angel turns his head toward the girls and stands. I can see he's hard, but I am still looking at the girls, too.

"Go home, Faith. The girls and I got this," he says nonchalantly, but I can hear the want in his voice. Both of us are staring at the girls and I'm sure he feels the same way as me; I want to fuck one of them. Or all of them. Jesus.

I rise to a sitting position. "No," I reply hoarsely. "I can.." Cough, wheeze. "I can fight. I- I'll be fine."

Angel turns to me and says sternly, "Go."

Glancing over at him, our eyes lock. My lust is mirrored in his eyes. Before I jump him, I get up quickly- which is a bad idea because I wobble and Angel catches me before I fall back down- and then immediately lets me go after feeling another lightning strike of pure, unadulterated lust.

I turn away from him and, as fast as I can, walk back to Giles' place.

-

I've had a thick, vibrating fake cock inside me and a bunny on my drenched clit for almost 45 minutes now. I've had so many orgasms I lost count; especially because most of them were multiples.

But no matter how hard, how much, or how fast I cum, it still just isn't doing it for me. Fuck.

Grabbing my clothes, I put them back on and flip on the television, standing while I roam through the channels.

Then, the door opens to my left, and I know we're both in serious trouble.

I look at him, and after closing the door, he backs up against it, startled. I can tell it's because of the lust he felt seeing me; and then I realize that he probably smells my juices.

Not a second passes before he has me pinned up against the wall, kissing me with a bruising force and lifting my legs to wrap around his waist. Our clothes are- literally- ripped off in record time, and I cry out as his huge cock fills me.

"Fuck!" I moan as he rams into me with superhuman speed. Fortunately, there's a space in the top of the wall that doesn't meet the ceiling- made for decorative plants and such- that I am able to reach up and grab, arching my back into Angel's hips.

Since my legs are strong enough to hold on, he's got one hand pinching my nipple hard, one frantically rubbing my clit and his mouth sucking on the thick muscle between my neck and shoulder.

I know it's a bad idea, but I don't give a fuck. "Bite me."

And Angel doesn't hesitate one millisecond. His sharp teeth sink into me, his hips and hands still working me hard and fast, and I nearly scream.

"Oh, fuck yes, Angel, just like that..." I whimper breathlessly. "Fuck me just like that, baby, unnggghhhh.."

I know that he's slowly drinking from me- but somehow, he's controlling himself and only taking small sips. Then I can feel his rhythm falter as he groans into my neck, filling me with his hot cum.

Angel slows a bit after his orgasm but then grabs me by the thighs, turns us around and throws me onto the bed. He moves me up enough so that he can put one leg on the bed.

Then he spreads my legs, making me bend one at the knee and then lifting the other over his shoulder. Then he's pounding into me again, his fingers back on my clit.

I'm being fucked so good- better than I've ever been fucked- that I'm sounding like a porn star with every breath I exhale. Moaning, whimpering. I let out another cry of pleasure, too, as Angel sinks his fangs into my right breast; my leg stretching more and his cock stroking my g-spot with the best amount of pressure and speed.

When I cum, I make a noise I've never made before- a loud, whimpered scream. I squeeze Angel so hard that he groans loudly and spurts inside me again. I can also, though it barely registers, feel my own cum spilling out of me and down my ass onto the bed.

I'm letting out noises that are almost screams and I have one hand currently gripping (and ripping) the bed's comforter and the other drawing blood down Angel's back.

It's a long time- at least two, three minutes- before I'm done. And when I am, all I can do is melt into the bed; my legs falling back onto the bed and my entire body becoming jello. My eyes are tightly closed and I'm panting horribly from both my screaming and the earlier incident with the demon.

Angel pulls out and I moan loud, barely hearing him release one of his own. He lays down on the bed next to me.

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling, catching my breath. I can see Angel doing the same. I reach over to the nightstand and light a cigarette.

I turn to him but don't look at him and say, "Did we just fuck?"


End file.
